


Serenata and The Doll

by AlessasFantasies



Series: Luna and Serenata [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dolls, Drama, Family Drama, Haunting, Horror, Monster Hunters, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessasFantasies/pseuds/AlessasFantasies
Summary: Serenata and Luna help a couple deal with their creepy doll.





	1. Betty

Kelly was cleaning out her attic, planning on selling whatever was intact in the up and coming yard sale in her neighborhood. As she searched for things that were too dusty, she came across her old toy chest.

”Oh! I remember this!” Kelly got on her knees ran her hand across the box’s lid, revealing word “Toys”, that had been covered under a layer of dust. “My old toy box.” Kelly couldn’t help but smile at her old childhood memories. “I wonder if Betty is still inside.”

Kelly opened the old toy box, and was greeted by the still intact stuffed animals and dolls of her youth. Shuffling through the pile, Kelly eventually found the green, glistening eye of Betty, her favorite childhood doll.

”Betty!” Kelly felt like a little girl, again. She picked up the porcelain doll and looked her over. “Still just as beautiful as the day I tossed you in here.” Kelly began to feel guilty for “abandoning” her doll in the attic. “Sorry Betty, I guess I got too old for you.” Kelly smiled. “But you can make another little girl really happy this yard sale.”

”Kelly!” Kelly heard her wife, Ophelia, call from the bottom of the attic’s staircase. “Who are you talking too?”

”An old friend, dear!” Kelly called back. “I’ll bring her and rest of my childhood friends down so you can meet them!”

Kelly placed Betty back into the toy box and shut the lid. Using all of her strength, she lifted up the box and walked towards the attic door.

* * *

”So, these are your childhood friends?” Ophelia asked in a joking tone. “You must’ve been one lonely kid.”

”Oh shush,” Kelly laughed, rolling her eyes. She had just finished setting all of her dolls and stuffed animals out on the table so she and Ophelia could look over them, and see if any were too damaged to be sold. “So far, all of them look pretty good for selling, right?”

”Yep.” Ophelia picked up Betty, and turned her around to get a good look at her whole body. “Betty here seems to be in a rather...unnaturally good condition.”

”What do you mean?” Kelly looked at Ophelia, eyebrow raised.

”Look at all your other toys.” Ophelia set Betty down next to the rest of the toys for comparison. “The rest are faded, weaker, and all around look like they’ve been lock in a box in the attic for years.”

”And Betty doesn’t?”

”Well, no!” Ophelia exclaimed.

”Okay O, you’re starting to sound a bit crazy,” Kelly said with a slight chuckle. “Porcelain dolls can last a long time, you know that.”

”My grandma kept a collection of Porcelain dolls, and told me you had to keep them in tip-top shape in order to preserve them,” Ophelia said. “Locking one in a chest under a bunch of decaying stuffed animals is not a good way to do that.”

”Whic grandma was this?”

”The one on my Dad’s side.”

”So the one who cut all ties with you after you married me because you were, and I quote, ‘A God hurting fa-‘“

”Okay!” Ophelia interrupted. “Maybe my grandma wasn’t the most reliable person.”

”At all,” Kelly finished.

”No, but she still knew a thing or two about dolls.”

”And being an homophobic asshat,” Kelly said. “You’re being paranoid!”

”Still, the fact Betty here is in such good shape freaks me out!”

”What’s going to happen with a doll that’s in “too good a shape”.” Kelly made air quotes around the last sentence. “It’s it going to come to life and kill people?”

”You that’s very possible in our world!” Ophelia exclaimed.

”But What are the odds of it happening to us?”

Ophelia was quiet for a few seconds. She went to speak, but she couldn’t think of a good response.

”Thought so.” Kelly leaned in and kissed her. “Come on, let’s leave these guys on the table, I’m tired. We can put them away in the morning.”

Ophelia took one last long glance at Betty, before following Kelly to their bedroom. As Ophelia walked away, Betty’s head titled, gaze following her as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Delilah was awoken by a knock on the door. With an annoyed groan, she got out of bed and checked the clock.

”Midnight?” She let out an annoyed sigh. “I swear, this better be important.”

Delilah groggily made her way towards her apartment’s door, passing her doll collection in her living. She checked her door’s peephole, and found nothing.

”Damn kids.” Delilah turned, wanting to get back to sleep as soon as possible, only for another knock to ring through her apartment just as she turned around.

Delilah froze, turning back towards the door after almost a minute of standing in utter silence. That’s when another knock came. Delilah, throwing caution to the wind, opened the door, but was greeted only by Betty.

”What’s this?” Delilah picked Betty up, and noticed a note on the doll’s back. “‘Dear grandma, hope you enjoy this - Ophelia’.” Delilah scoffed. “Thinking it can buy back my love. All she did was give me a new doll for my collection.” Delilah shut the door.

The second she and Betty were alone, the doll spoke.

”You weren’t nice to Kelly...” Betty spoke in a raspy, feminine voice.

”What?” Delilah dropped Betty, but she caught herself in midair, and hovered up to Delilah’s eye level. “This...this isn’t happening.”

”It’s happening Delilah,” Betty said, hovering closer towards her. “No one who hurts my sweet little Kelly will ever live to see the sun, after I hear about them.”

”You won’t get me!” Delilah turned to run, but something wrapped around her ankle, tripping her. “What?” Delilah widened her eyes in horror when she saw a tentacle around her ankle, it came from Betty’s mouth.

”I have you now,” Betty spoke as if the tentacle had no effect on her speech, despite it coming from her mouth. Two red, scaled arms sprouted from Betty’s. “Time for the fun!”

”No!” Delilah held up her hands in a desperate bid to save herself. “Please! Don’t hurt me!”

”Like you hurt Kelly?” Betty asked, mockingly. “No worries, I’ll do so much **worse**!”

* * *

“Huh?” Kelly woke up to see Ophelia not in bed with her. “Ophelia?” Kelly called out.

No answer.

”Ophelia?” Kelly got out of bed, and made her way towards the kitchen. There, she was greeted by Ophelia, she was staring silently at the table, her back to Kelly. “Sweeite? What’s wrong?”

Ophelia said nothing.

Kelly towards her, and as the table came into view, she saw what she was staring at.

In the center if the pile of stuffed animals and dolls, right next to Betty, was a doll that looked just like Delilah.


	2. Calling for Help

Serenata was woken up by the sound of her and Luna’s telephone ringing throughout the house. Luna had modified  it, so it’s ringing would be extremely loud. Annoying, but guaranteed to make sure that anyone with a monster problem could get to them on the first call.

Serenata shot out of bed, making a b-line straight towards the phone. “Hello?” She asked, meek in her tired state.

”I think my doll just killed my grandmother-in-law,” Kelly said immediately.

”I see,” Serenata deadpanned. “I’m going to need a little more than that.”

”Okay, so I brought my childhood doll down from the attic so I could sell it in a yard sail my neighborhood is having,” Kelly began. “My wife and I talked about her grandma, who rejected us do to being homophobic, in front of the doll.”

”Grandma go missing?” Serenata guessed.

”Grandma showed up as a porcelain doll sitting right next to my own.”

”Yikes!” Serenata shot awake at what Kelly said. “Okay, that’s definitely not good.”

”Can you help us?” Kelly asked, desperately.

”No worries, hon, we’ve handled worse than this. Please, give me a minute!” Serenata placed down the phone. A few seconds later, she returned with a book. “Okay, so their are plenty of reasons dolls start killing people.”

”Which are?”

”Possession, _Demonic_ Possession, and, heck, that might have never been a doll in the first place, it may be an eldritch horror disguised as a doll,” Serenata said, rather bluntly.

”Oh...that’s lovely.” Even from the phone, Serenata could _feel_ Kelly’s face turn pale.

”Crap...I was blunt again, wasn’t I?” Serenata slapped herself. “I’m sorry, but hey, no worries! We can deal with even an eldritch doll with our eyes closed.”

”I guess that’s good.”

”Even better, this case _isn’t_ a situation of eldritch horror doll.”

”What is it, then?”

”It’s...uh...your love.”

”Pardon?”

”You see, when you were a kid, you must’ve loved this doll with all your heart, right?” Serenata asked.

”I was a rather lonely kid, so my stuffed animals and dolls were my only real friends,” Kelly answered. “Betty was my favorite.”

”That’s what caused this, your love brought Betty to life, and you leaving her in the attic left her rather...mentally unsound.”

”So...this is my fault?” Kelly asked.

”Far from it, these things happen,” Serenata assured. “Don’t blame yourself. Where is Betty now?”

”Right in front of me,” Kelly answered.

Serenat froze. “What?!”

”What’s wrong?” Kelly asked, confused.

”You just told me she listened in on your conversation, and **you called the person who’s going to kill her right in front of her?!** ”

Kelly was dead silent for an uncomfortably long time. “No one ever said I was smart girl.”

”Is your wife home?”

”Yes.”

”You two need to get out of the house,” Serenata ordered. “Where do you live?”

”House 271 in the kingdom of Kami no Kuni,” Kelly answered.

”You may want to rent a hotel, I won’t be there until nightfall,” Serenata suggested.

”Understood, see you later.” Kelly hung up.

Serenata dialed up Luna. “Come on, come on.”

Voice mail.

”Damn it, don’t do this to me.” Serenata dialed her up again.

Voice mail.

”Luna, I swear to God, if you make me do this on my own...” Serenata dialed her up one last time.

* * *

Luna took a big swig from her tenth glass of the best, most alcohol filled drink the bar had.

”Another refill.” Luna held up her glass, letting out a hick.

”Don't you think you’ve had enough, Miss?” The bartender asked.

”You know how this song and dance goes.” Luna let out another hiccup. “Get me another glass!” She slammed her money down on the table.

As this was going on, her phone was buzzing in her bag. Luna was unable to hear it do to the bar music, and her own drunken stupor.

* * *

”Ophelia, we need to go!” Kelly called out, but no one responded. “Ophelia?”

That’s when Kelly realized, she had taken her eyes off of Betty while on the phone with Serenata. She looked towards her spot on the table, and saw that she was gone.

Kelly’s eyes widened in realization. “No.”

She made a mad dash towards her and Ophelia’s bed room.

”Ophelia?!” Kelly cried as she opened the door to their bed room.

What she saw destroyed her whole world. Ophelia lay on the bed, her throat slit, crimson streams of blood soaked the bed the two had shared for the past two years.

”Ophelia...” Kelly fell to her knees.

”She won’t be a problem anymore,” Kelly heard a raspy voice behind her. She turned to face Betty, who had a kitchen knife in her hand.

”You!”

”That’s right, Kelly!” Betty exclaimed. “Now, you and I are going to make up for  lost time!”

* * *

”Luna, this is Serenata, you aren’t picking up so I’m doing this case on my own. I...I don’t know if we can keep doing this. I know losing Beatrice and Katie hurt, but you can’t keep using that as an excuse to act this way. I loved them too, Beatrice was like a sister to me, and I loved being Katie’s ‘Auntie Serenata’. I love you, and want to help you through this terrible time, but...not if you’re going to destroy yourself. If you every get around to hearing this before I arrive, I’m going to house 271 in the Kingdom of Kami no Kuni. And I want to have a serious discussion when this is over, bye.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello?” Serenata knocked on the door to Kelly and Ophelia’s house. “Is anyone there?”

No response.

”I hope they got out of there.” Serenata tried to knob, but I wouldn’t budge. “What? Oh man.” She twisted and pulled with all her might, but the door wouldn’t move. “Hello?!”

That’s when the door unlocked, and it slowly creaked open, revealing Kelly’s smiling face. “Oh, Hello.”

”Miss, are you the one who called me?” Serenata asked.

”Yes, my name is Kelly Winter,” Kelly introduced herself. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, but I’m afraid that it was a simple mistake.”

”Wait, what do you mean?”

”I mean, my wife was mistaken, her grandmother is fine, everything is fine.”

Serenata didn’t buy this for a second. “Betty, is that you talking?”

”No.” Kelly frowned. “A doll can’t talk through a person, why would think that?”

”Kelly, let me in.” Serenata attempted to push open the door.

”No!” Kelly shouted, pushing against Serenata with all her might.

”Let. Me. In!” Serenata shoved her foot in the door, blocking it.

”Everything is fine!” Kelly shouted, but her voice sounded wrong...distorted. It was as if two voices were talking over one another, but it belonged to the same mouth. “Leave me alone!”

”I don’t think so!” Serenata won, pushing the door open and causing Kelly to fall onto her back.

”You just had to stick your nose into our love, didn’t you?!” Kelly got to her feet, revealing Betty to be fused to her head like a misshapen tumor.

”What have you done?” Serenata asked, stunned.

”I assured Betty and I will be together forever!” Betty, controlling Kelly’s body, revealed the knife the women had in her pocket. “And no stupid hunter is going to take us away from each other.”

Betty charged at Serenata, who barley had time to dodge the knife as she slashed at her. Serenata dodged the slashed until she was backed up against the wall.

”I have you now!” Betty raised the knife over her head. Unfortunately for her, she just gave Serenata an opening, and the girl tackled her to the ground.

”Get off of her!” Serenata demanded, straddling Kelly’s arms to her side so Betty couldn’t use them.

”Never!” Betty shouted. “She’s mine, _mine_ , **_mine_**! Her love brought me to life, and I’m the only one who can have it!”

”Where’s her wife?!” Serenata demanded.

Betty only let out a sickening laugh. “Out of the picture...forever!”

Serenata gritted her teeth in anger, and pulled out something that made Betty’s eyes widen.

”Last chance to get off of her!” Serenata held the cross over the doll’s head.

”N-no!”

Serenata smirked. “Your choice.” She pressed the cross against Betty’s head, causing the doll to scream out in agony.

”Stop it!” Serenata could make out through the inhuman screaming.

”Then get off her!”

Betty was about to scream out in defiance, but stopped herself. “Fine!”

Serenata, keeping the cross pressed against Betty with one hand, began to pull her off of Kelly’s head. Sickening cracking and pusing filled the room as She did this. Eventually, after quite an effort, Serenata pulled Betty from Kelly, tossing her to the floor across the room.

Kelly let out a gasp as she was freed from Betty’s grasp. She instinctively began fighting with Serenata, kicking and punching in some desperate bid to save herself from a threat that was across the room.

”Kelly!” Serenata held to her wrists as she calmed her down. “Kelly, it’s me! The monster hunter you called!”

”The...the woman from the phone?” Kelly asked, softly.

”Yes,” Serenata said with a smile, trying to comfort her.

That’s when Kelly’s eyes drifted behind Serenata, and her eyes widened. Serenata turned to follow her gaze, and was greeted by the sight of Betty, two red, scalie arms with claws sprouted out from where her regular doll arms would be.

”YOU’RE NOT TAKING HER FROM ME!” Betty screeched out before charging the two.

Serenata shielded Kelly with her body, but before Betty could bring down her claws upon them, Luna bursted through the window, and caught the killer doll in her jaws. Luna held Betty in her jaws as the doll thrashed its arms around in an attempt to stab her, she eventually bit down hard enough for Betty to shatter into a million bloody pieces. Disgusted, she spit out the blood.

”K...ell...y...” Betty’s severed head cried out in anguish. “Pl...ease...”

Kelly pushed Serenata out of her way, and stomped on Betty’s head, crushing it with a sickening crack. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Kelly ran towards her bedroom, Serenata and Luna following behind.

”Ophelia!” Kelly screamed, crawling onto the bed and cradling her wife’s body in her arms. “No...no...”

Serenata and Luna looked on. Eventually, Serenata went to the kitchen to call up the police, as Luna watched over Kelly’s weeping form.


	4. Sisters

Luna and Serenata watched as Kelly was lead towards the ambulance. They were thankfully able to clear things up with the police, so she wouldn’t be framed for her wife’s murder in anyway.

Serenata sighed. “Maybe we should’ve kept Phillip around, he seemed to be a pretty good good luck charm.”

Luna let out a whimper.

”Where were you?” Serenata glared at her, gaze hardening.

Luna’s ears lowered.

”You were at the bar again, weren’t you?!” Serenata shouted. “Look at me!”

Luna looked to her, amber colored eyes glistening with her tears.

”Look at you!” Serenata spat. “What would _Beatrice_ say if she saw you like this?”

Serenata made sure to put extra emphasis on Beatrice’s name. Judging by Luna’s wince, it worked.

”I just...” Serenata seemed to soften. “I just want my sister back.” Serenata sat at the porch of Kelly’s home.

With another whimper, Luna walked over to her sister, and placed her head on her lap.

Serenata felt guilty for yelling at her sister, inexcusable or not, she was still hurting. She closed her eyes “I-I’m sorry...” She reaches her hand down to pet her, but instead of feeling fur, she felt the soft skin of her sister’s cheek.

”Don’t be,” Luna looked up to her, tears in her eyes. “You're right.”


End file.
